1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of weight lifting apparatus to a waist harness and, particularly, for use in building leg strength, while at the same time eliminating back injuries to the user. This weight lifting apparatus exerts no load on the user's upper body while the user is performing power squats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patent to Kane U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,529 describes an exercising apparatus for barbell-type exercises for the development and strengthening of major portions of the body, including arms and legs. Instead of using weights or barbells, this apparatus uses tension springs that provide the forces against which the user's body is exerted. If this Kane apparatus were used for power squat lifts, the user would raise the crossbar and place it behind his neck and across his shoulders in a manner similar to a barbell. This apparatus has the same failings as a barbell used for power squat lifts because such an apparatus would place a great deal of weight and strain on the lower back area which is due largely to the inability of the user to keep his back straight, thus creating a "roll-over" effect. This type of apparatus as taught by Kane is the prior art which the present inventor is trying to render obsolete with the present invention.
The Kruthaupt U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,529 shows exercising apparatus where a platform is yieldably mounted in a vertical supporting frame. A plurality of horizontal bars are mounted on the sides of the frame vertically above the platform. The user stands on the platform and exerts pressure or force against the horizontal bars, and this force is transmitted through the arms of the user to the shoulders and down through the upper body and through the legs to the platform which moves vertically downward against the resistance of a plurality of tension springs. This Kruthaupt apparatus exerts forces throughout the entire body of the user. This user may perform power squat lifts, but the forces of the weights in the form of the resisting springs are transmitted throughout the user's entire body and are not limited to below the waist, as in the present invention.
The Yamauchi U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,031 describes a weight belt from the rear of which is suspended a vertically adjustable link member that is joined to a weight holder. This exercise harness was apparently devised for use as physical therapy apparatus to assist in curing waist pain. A cushioning means is installed around the periphery of the weights so that the ankles and feet of the user may be protected from injury while the weights swing forward and rearward or from side to side. The weight suspended from the adjustable connecting member to the weight belt appears to be a dangerous instrument that may do serious harm to the user's feet and ankles during the exercise motions. This patented design appears to be an incomplete experiment that would be dangerous to operate. Anyone comparing this apparatus of the patent with the present invention would certainly adopt the present Applicant's inventive contribution to this art as compared with the prior art discussed above.